


Daddy and I

by kadma1990



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex Toys, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: Listening to my parents having sex, triggers a wet dream that would change my life for ever.





	Daddy and I

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is fictional!

Introduction:

My name is Jack Tomlinson and I am the son of Louis Tomlinson, CEO and owner of Tommo Enterprises. My dad’s company is a marketing company and he has very high-profile clients. It is one of the leading companies within marketing in the UK. Dad started working for a company when he was 18. They quickly noticed his potential and promoted him after six months. Dad is a hard worker and it certainly paid off. By the time he was 22 years old, he was a millionaire. He kept working in the firm until he was 33 years old. Then he started his own company and has since become one of the most powerful businessmen in the UK.

My mom is one of the most desired chefs in the country and her work makes her travel a lot, because there are always new ingredients to try, places to check out and new suppliers to reel in.

They met at the restaurant mom was working at, at the time. Mom was working her way up the ranks in the restaurant and dad had just seen his bank account hit 8 digits. It was love at first sight and they moved in together after three months. They got engaged after seven months then got married after being engaged for 5 months. They tried really hard to have children, but it wasn’t easy. They had almost given up hope when mom got pregnant with me. Mom was 25 and dad was 27.  
Some might call me a spoiled brat, because I have always gotten what I wanted. But that was because we could afford it, because of all the hard work they had put in to their work.

It had been a struggle when I was younger because the first four five years of my life I was a mama’s boy and when mom had to go on trips I would be a pain in the ass to dad and act up and refuse to eat, refuse to take baths, refuse to go to bed. I would talk back and as soon as mom came home I was an angel who did as I was told. One day though, mom sat me down and told me that I had to be nice to dad because it was putting a strain on their marriage. From that day on I started being nice to dad and we ended up being the best of friends.

 

 

 

 

 

I dreamt my door opened. Turns out it wasn’t a dream. It was mom and dad sneaking in, going to wake me up with a birthday song. Even though it was my 18th birthday I still let them do it. It had always been a tradition in our family so who was I to ruin that. I pretended to be asleep. I heard them come closer and stand by my bed.

“ _Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jaack. Happy birthday to you_ ” they sang. I stretched and opened my eyes and looked at my parents.

“Happy birthday love,” mom said and bend down and kissed my forehead.

“Happy birthday bud,” dad said and smiled.

“Thanks,” I said and yawned.

“How did you sleep honey?” mom asked.

“Great thanks,” I said.

“We’ll let you get dressed. Breakfast is ready,” she said.

They left my room and I got dressed.

 

At the kitchen table, it was filled with food and presents. I sat down and started opening my presents. They had bought me new clothes, new shoes, some camera equipment for when I start Uni.

As we were finishing breakfast, dad came back in to the kitchen with a small box. He placed it in front of me and told me to open it. I looked at him and mom and they were smiling. I removed the ribbon and opened it. Inside the box was a car key.

“No way have you bought me a car!” I exclaimed.

“Well, if you don’t want the car, I’m sure your mom or I could use a new car,” dad said and tried to take the key. I grabbed it before he could get it and went and put my shoes on.

 

I walked outside, and there next to dad’s car was a brand-new Nissan X-trail in blue. I walked up to it slowly, afraid that it would just drive off by itself. I walked around it and looked inside. It was one of those cars I had wanted when I started taking my driver’s licence.

“What do you think son?” dad asked when he came out to me.

“Is this actually mine?” I asked.

“Yeah. Your mom and I know that you’re a great driver, and we thought hard about what to give you. I told her that you might want your own car, since it would be impossible to borrow mine, since I use it for work. And it would be embarrassing to still be dropped off by your parents at your age, when you actually have a licence,” dad said.

“Thank you so much dad. I love it. I never imagined that I would get a brand-new car. I figured that I would buy a used one,” I said.

“Did we spoil the fun of a not getting you a fall-apart car?” dad asked.

“Not at all. The perks of being the son of the CEO and owner of Tommo Enterprises I guess,” I said and smiled.

“If you really want a car you can fix on your own, mom can have this one,” dad said and put a hand on top of the car.

“No dad. I love it. You always hear people buy cars that needs a ton of stuff done. But I’m not really a car connoisseur, I just read up on cars and this one has all the features and stuff I want. It does make me look more manly doesn’t it?” I asked and let out a laugh.

“It does, but that is about all the manly you can get,” dad said and winked.

“Heeey! It’s my birthday, be nice,” I said.

“I’m always nice,” dad said and put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

“You’re not disappointed in me?” I asked.

“Not at all. Your mom and I love you for who you are as a person. It doesn’t matter to us who you’re attracted to or how you identify. We love you for you. Always remember that bud,” dad said and planted a kiss on my forehead before pulling me in for a long hug.

 

While we were hugging, I couldn’t help but take a whiff and his cologne and his scent filled my nostrils. It filled me with lust and for a second, I almost started feeling aroused. I broke the hug and we went back inside. Mom had cleared the table and put my presents in my room. She had then gone to the garden and started clearing out some weeds.

“Have any plans tonight love?” mom asked when I joined her.

“Yeah, I’m meeting up with the guys at the pub. Can I take the car? I promise I won’t drink,” I said. Mom sat down on her knees and looked at me.

“Honey, you don’t have to ask if you can take the car. It’s all yours,” mom said.

“I know, I just have to get used to that,” I said.

“And you will. It might just take some time,” mom said.

“You know, it’s good to have you home mom,” I said.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss your 18th birthday for the world,” mom said.

“When are you going back to work?” I asked.

“Monday. And then there are some work trips on the horizon as well,” she said.

“Okay. I’ll be sure to be home so dad won’t starve,” I said and snickered.

“I heard that,” dad called from the living room.

“Love you too dad,” I said.

As soon as I had said that, the feeling from earlier came back. I quickly dismissed it and told mom I was going to take a shower before we had dinner and I had to meet up with the guys.

When I arrived at the pub the guys were very jealous of my car, and asked if I had tested it yet, to which I replied that I hadn’t. We went in and they had a few pints while I stuck to water.

 

 

It had been a month since my birthday and like mom had said, she had to go on a few work trips. While mom was away dad had asked me if I had the patience to teach him how to cook, because he was shit in the kitchen. I had told him that I was willing to try. We did succeed in teaching him to cook variations of pasta bakes.

When mom came home after her trip she took a nap and in that space of time dad cooked dinner for us. Mom had praised me for the food, but I wanted to tell her that it was dad who had made it, but we had agreed not to tell her anything about him learning to cook until he was able to cook a full on three course meal by himself.

 

 

A few days later I was lying in bed at night when I heard some noises. I got up and walked to my door and was about to open it when it dawned on me what those noises were. I felt my cock twitch. I could hear both mom and dad’s moans. I cringed at the thought of them having sex and went back to bed. I grabbed my earbuds and plugged them in to my phone in hope of being able to sleep.

 

_I came out of the shower. I dried my body then looked at myself in the mirror. My body was glistening from the steam that was still in the room. I threw the towel in the wash basket then walked in to my room and laid under my duvet._

_I felt a hand on my hip. I turned my head and was met with a pair of thin, warm lips on mine. I returned the kiss and it deepened and it turned me on. I could feel my cock stiffen and he could feel it too. His hand found my cock and started to jerk it off slowly. He broke our kiss._

_“Does this feel good?” he whispered._

_“Yes. Keep going,” I moaned._

_He didn’t continue. Instead he tossed the duvet aside and spread my legs so there was room for him. He licked up and down my shaft then put his mouth on me and started sucking me off._

_“Fuck yes, please don’t stop,” I moaned. He kept going and I was getting closer to my orgasm when he stopped. He then said it was my turn to suck him, which I was happy to do._

_After a while I told him that I needed his cock inside me. He found the lube and a condom and started prepping me slowly, almost too slow. I told him I was ready, and he put on the condom and lubed up. He pushed against my tight hole and I couldn’t help but moan at the amazing feeling of him penetrating me and soon fucking me. He let me get used to his size then started thrusting slowly, almost pulling all the way out. He kept a slow, deep pace and at that moment, he wasn’t fucking me, he was making love to me. He started thrusting harder and faster and we both moaned louder and louder. This was the best sex I had ever had. I felt him getting closer as was I. I came on my stomach and the clenches around his cock was enough for him to cum as well._

_We laid for a while to catch our breathes._

_“You are such a good boy, and sex with you is better than any other sex I’ve ever had,” he said._

_“I’m glad you think so. Should we shower?” I ask._

_“Good idea,” he said._

_We got up and took a shower. We cuddled up in bed. He leaned down and gave me a deep goodnight kiss._

_“Sleep tight baby,” he said._

_“Sleep tight dad,” I said._

 

I woke up with a gasp. I looked down and saw that I had cum in my boxers. I couldn’t believe it. _Had I just had a wet dream about my father? Of him fucking me?_ The thought was enough for my cock to react. _How could this be?_ I thought back to what had made me think about my sexuality.

 

_I was eleven years old and our family had gone on holiday to Cannes, where dad had bought a villa in the much sought-after area La Croix des Gardes. It was a hot day in France that day. I had spent the entire day in the pool. Dad had gotten a call and had to do some work for a client, so he had been sitting inside. Mom had told me that I didn’t have to put swimming trunks on, that I could just walk around naked. She herself had a tiny bikini on to cover up her boobs and her lady part out of respect for me._

_I had just finished yet another set of laps in the pool, when dad had joined us. Just like me, dad didn’t have anything on. He was butt naked. I was floating around in the pool, admiring my father’s figure. His strong arms, his prominent pecs, the hint of a six pack. For a man at 38 he looked amazing. I felt my stomach do tiny somersaults. I lowered my gaze then saw his soft penis. It might have been soft, but it was evident that when it got hard it would be a big one._

_There was a family living in the house next door. They had two kids my age, Olivia and Antoine. Olivia really liked me and tried to kiss me one time I was over there. I tried to tell her that I wasn’t interested. After my episode of looking at dad I asked Antoine if he wanted to try something with me. He agreed, and we kissed for a while until his mom came in and got mad and send me home and told my parents that I wasn’t allowed to see either of her children anymore. I never did find out how Antoine felt about our kissing. I on the other hand liked it._

 

 

I looked at my phone. It was 3 am. After being on the toilet to wash myself and put on a clean pair of boxers, I laid back down on my bed and started thinking. _I have always admired dad’s body. He has always kept in shape and we eat healthy. His arms are strong and protective, he has broad shoulders and a strong back. His ass is great and defined and the outline of his cock in his trousers are enough to drive anyone wild._ I looked down and saw my cock stand proud and hard. _Am I really attracted to my dad?_ The butterflies in my stomach started flutter like crazy when I started imagining dad and I kiss. Without realizing it, I had started stroking my cock. It went up and down with slow strokes. I then started imagining us have sex and him being really gentle like he had been in my dream. I came over my stomach moaning oh daddy silently.

 

The next few weeks passed, and I acted like nothing had happened. Dad and I had gone to a few tennis matches to spend time together. After dad and I got home from a match mom told us, that she had to go away for two weeks. She was sorry that she just sprung it on us, but it had been a last-minute decision. We told her it was fine and that we would be okay. She packed her suitcase and then said goodbye to us.

I continued to teach dad how to cook and he got better and better. He even managed to make us a perfectly cooked Beef Wellington, which I can’t cook to perfection.

 

 

Mom had been away for three days and I had spent the last couple of days contemplating whether or not I should make a move on dad. I knew it would be a long shot and that he most definitely would say no and tell me to not do that again, but ever since that night where I had fantasized about him and had been turned on by the thought of us, whenever I masturbated I did it with the thought of him. I know I’m a pervert for even thinking this and being turned on by it, but I can’t help it. The boys are always yapping on about how fit they think mom is and how they’d like to do her, but me I think about dad.

 

Dad was working from home today and it was a very sunny day, so he walked around in shorts. I had thought about how I should go about the situation; if I should just walk up to him and kiss him, which I quickly turned down. I then thought about having him help me with a problem, but that would probably freak him out too if he came in to my room and I was lying on my bed with a stiff cock. I decided in a different approach.

I walked through the house to his home office. The door was open so I knocked on the door when I entered.

“Hey bud. What’s up?” dad asked as he looked up from his computer.

“Hey dad. Am I disturbing you?” I asked.

“Not at all. I was actually contemplating if I should take a break or not. I feel like I’m stuck with this commercial,” dad said.

“Great timing then,” I said and smiled.

“Yeah. Did you want anything?” dad asked and turned his chair to face me as I had walked around the table.

“Can I ask you something?” I asked.

“Of course. You know you can always come to me,” dad said and smiled.

“Can we maybe go to the living room?” I asked.

“Sure,” dad said.

We walked in to the living room and sat down.

 

“What’s on your mind bud?” dad asked.

“It’s pretty embarrassing and weird,” I said shyly.

“You know I would never judge you. I always have an open mind,” dad said.

“Have you ever been turned on by something or someone you knew was wrong?” I asked. Dad sat for a while and thought about it.

“A couple of times. What turns you on that’s wrong?” dad asked. I felt myself starting to sweat profusely and I started to shake.

“What is it?” dad asked worriedly. He put his arm around me and pulled me in. I pulled away from him and sighed.

“It’s really embarrassing,” I almost whispered.

“I promise you that whatever it is, we will figure it out,” dad said reassuringly. I took a deep breath and refused to look at him.

“You,” I whispered.

“Sorry?” dad said. I took another deep breath.

“I heard you and mom have sex, then that night I dreamt that we had sex, and I woke up with a wet patch on my boxers. I then thought about my dream and couldn’t believe that had happened. Then I thought back to Cannes and that episode I had with Antoine and how I had looked at you and had gotten butterflies in my stomach. Then without realizing it, I was masturbating to the thought of you and came moaning daddy,” I confessed. I didn’t look at him, but I could see out of my eye that he looked shocked.

“Just to make sure I’ve heard this correctly; you had a wet dream about you and me having sex, then masturbating with me in your thoughts then came moaning daddy?” dad asked.

“Correct,” I said feeling ashamed. Dad didn’t say anything, we just sat in silence for a good while. He then got up and went in to the kitchen. I heard him take two glasses and fill them up with water. He returned and handed me a glass. I took a sip of the water and just awaited my fate.

 

He placed his hand on my thigh and sighed. I looked at him and he looked like he was in pain.

“Dad, just forget I said anything, okay? Like I said it’s stupid and embarrassing,” I said and tried to get up but he held me back.

“Watching you grow up to be a man has had its challenges for me at times. Especially during summer when you walk around in those small briefs. Whenever I’ve gotten a boner from looking at you, I’ve managed to convince your mom that it’s because I was horny from the heat,” dad confessed.

I didn’t know what to say or how to react.

“I know it’s overwhelming, but I have fantasized about you too, and I should be the one who is embarrassed by it,” dad said.

“You’re not embarrassed?” I asked.

“Jack, you are very attractive. I won’t lie that I sometimes struggle to not walk up to you and kiss your body,” dad said.

“When we hugged on my birthday, out by the car, I started to feel aroused,” I confessed.

“I thought so, but I didn’t want to say anything and embarrass you,” dad said.

“Thanks dad. I appreciate that,” I said.

“You’re welcome son,” dad said and smiled.

 

I smiled back and after few seconds I saw him leaning in. I did the same and our lips met. We started kissing carefully and slowly then I felt him lean in, so I did the same. Our kissing heated up rather quickly and I could feel my heart racing. I leaned back in the sofa and he followed. He then stopped and pulled back.

“This position is not really comfortable. Do you want to go to the bedroom?” dad asked. I hesitated, and he could tell what I was thinking about.

“We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to,” he said. I nodded, and I grabbed the hand dad had reached out for me to take. We walked in to my room and sat down on my bed. Dad leaned in again and we continued our kissing session. I leaned back down so I was lying on my back and dad followed. He reconnected our lips then put his hand on my cheek and started caressing it. It was very intimate and sweet and vulnerable. Our kissing faded out with a few light kisses then we were just looking at each other. We were smiling and grinning from ear to ear.

“Wauw,” I almost panted.

“I know. Only in my wildest, deepest, darkest dreams could I have imagined the two of us kissing,” dad said.

“Yeah me too. You’re a great kisser dad,” I said.

“Thank you. You’re not to shabby yourself,” dad said. I started blushing.

“You’re cute when you blush,” dad said, which only made me blush more and try to hide my face.

“You don’t need to hide. You’re beautiful and an amazing kisser. You might even be better than your mom,” he said.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah. I won’t compare the two of you, because you can’t really compare pears and bananas,” he said.

“No, not really,” I said. Without realizing it my face expression changed from happy to uncertain.

“A penny for your thoughts,” dad said then caressed my cheek again.

“Just thinking about what the kissing meant,” I said.

“What do you want it to mean?” dad asked.

“Well, these last couple of weeks you’re the only one I’ve been thinking about when I’ve wanked, and I have this weird feeling inside me right now,” I said a bit worried.

“Try to describe that feeling to me,” dad said.

“Well, just thinking about you makes me happy, and waking up knowing that I get to see you every day also makes me happy,” I said.

“Does it make you angry when you see me with your mother?” dad asked.

“No, if anything maybe a little sad that you’re kissing her and having sex with her and not me,” I said. I sat up and so did he. He sat so he was facing me.

“It sounds like you might be in love with me,” dad said.

“In love with you? Really?” I asked.

“Yeah, with the happiness and the sadness it does sound like that. Can you tell me all the thoughts you’ve had about me?” dad asked.

“I’ve thought about kissing you, having you make love to me, cuddle, lock hands and being all lovey-dovey,” I said, then realization hit me.

“Oh god! I’m in love with you,” I said and took a deep breath. Dad moved closer so he was sitting right in front of me. He looked at me with his beautiful blue, friendly eyes. He smiled, and not just his normal smile, but a deep, warm, loving smile.

“What am I going to do?” I asked. Dad grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

“I shouldn’t be feeling like this, but our kissing really stirred up some dormant feelings,” dad said.

“Like what?” I asked.

“For the past two years I’ve hated the thought of you finding a boyfriend then get married and leave me. I’ve also feared that you came and told us that you lost your virginity, because then you wouldn’t be my baby boy, but you would have become a man,” dad said and stroked my hand.

“I will always be your baby boy,” I said. I leaned towards him and kissed him reassuringly.

“Thank you baby,” dad said. I smiled at the pet name.

“What are we going to do?” I asked.

“See where this is going and not tell your mother,” dad said.

“Are you serious? What if she finds out or if something happens and we have a falling out?” I asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge if we get there. Are you able to tell me, that after our kissing you can put this behind you and go back to just being my son?” dad asked. I thougth about it for a while.

“No, I can’t. If anything I want you more,” I said.

“Exactly baby. I won’t be able to just look at you as my son,” dad said.

“So what, are we dating or how should we go about this?” I asked.

“Let’s not classify anything just yet. Let’s just take things slow, so mom won’t suspect anything,” dad said.

“Okay. I assume we’re only gonna do anything when she’s not home,” I asked.

“Yeah. Do anything when she’s home would be irresponsible of me,” dad said.

“Okay, then let’s get the most out of the next 9-10 days,” I said.

“Yeah, let’s,” dad said.

I leaned in and over him so I was lying on top of him. We started kissing and without realizing it my hand started exploring his body. Dad caressed my cheek and then signaled that I should stop. I pulled off and sat up.

“Anything wrong dad?” I asked.

“No, not at all baby. I just wanted to know how far you’re willing to go today,” dad said.

“Well, I think we should wait a couple of days at least to have sex, but I do want to see your cock, because I haven’t really seen it hard,” I said.

“No you haven’t, but that shouldn’t be a problem. Once I take my shorts off, what do you want to do with my cock?” dad asked.

“I would love to suck you and get you off,” I said and smiled cheekily.

“Sounds great baby,” dad said and smiled. At that exact moment the sound of a phone started ringing and I moved so dad could get up. He hurried out and ran towards his phone.

I laid back and hoped it wasn’t important because I could feel how turned on I was and my cock was almost completely hard.

 

After a few minutes, dad returned but he looked disappointed.

“I’m sorry baby, but I have to go in to town for a meeting with a client. It was the only time he could meet,” dad said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“It’s okay dad. There’s not really anything we can do about it. Maybe we can continue tonight?” I suggested.

“Absolutely. I don’t know how long it will take though, so feel free to order in or cook dinner for yourself,” dad said and turned his head.

“Okay dad. Are you going to shower first?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m too sweaty for a meeting,” dad said. I scooted over so I was sat close to him.

“I like you sweaty,” I said and smirked.

“I bet you do baby, but it wouldn’t be very professional of me,” dad said and placed his hand on my thigh.

“I guess not. I’ll just have to take care of this almost hard cock by myself,” I said and pouted.

“Unfortunately yes, but we will continue tonight,” dad said and started caressing me.

“I can’t wait dad. You should go,” I said.

“Yeah, see you later baby,” dad said and leaned in and kissed me tenderly. He got up from my bed and left my room. He poked his head into my room before he left at 3 o’clock and blew me a kiss.

I pulled my boxers off and laid down on my bed. I found my lube in my bed side table drawer and put a dollop on my hand and started distributing it on my cock as my hand started stroking it. I laid down and closed my eyes and started imagining that it was dad’s hand and while he was stroking me he would kiss and nibble on my neck, maybe leave a love bite. He would then kiss down my collarbones and reach my nipples. He would lick them and gently bite them, which would make me really hard and even more turned on. He would then kiss down my stomach to my happy trail then lay down between my legs and start sucking me, while playing with my balls and then tease me by moving his index finger around my hole and just press it in slightly. It didn’t take long for me to come while moaning oh dad.

After I had caught my breath I decided to take a shower then go out to the garden and continue to work on my tan.

 

I looked at my phone and it was 6 o’clock. I got up from the sun bed and walked in to the kitchen to see if there were anything interesting to cook, but there wasn’t so I decided to order some food from Nando’s.

 

I was deep in concentration when I felt dad’s hand on my shoulder. I paused my music and took off my headphones. I looked up and dad leaned down and kissed me.

“Hey baby. Did you have a good afternoon?” dad asked.

“Yeah, it was okay. After I came I went outside and tanned for a couple of hours,” I said.

“Sounds great. Did you eat?” dad asked as he sat down on my bed.

“Yeah. I ended up ordering a Nando’s. Did you eat?” I asked.

“Yeah, the client paid for dinner. I’m sorry I’m home so late,” dad said.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“It’s 9.45 pm,” dad said.

“Wow, that late? I thought it was maybe 8,” I said surprised.

“Yeah. I know I promised we would continue where we left off earlier, but I’m knackered. I’m sorry baby,” dad said. I got up from my office chair and straddled him.

“Don’t be sorry dad. I kinda had the feeling. Where are you working from tomorrow?” I asked and put my arms around his neck.

“I have to go in to the office tomorrow, but I don’t have any meetings or anything after lunch so I’ll come home and then we can have fun,” dad said and smirked.

“I can’t wait. Dad, what do you think of the idea of sleeping in the same bed together?” I asked.

“I’d love to baby. Big spoon or little spoon?” dad asked.

“Little spoon. Let me just save this document and then I’ll join you,” I said.

“Sure baby. You know, out of respect for mom I think we should sleep in your bed,” dad said.

“Yeah, sounds fair. Besides I wouldn’t be able to sleep there knowing you have sex there too,” I said. Dad chuckled.

“Completely understandable,” dad said and pulled me in and we kissed. I got off him and went and saved everything on my computer. I closed it down and went to my bathroom.

Dad had left and I could hear he was taking a quick shower. I found the extra set of duvet I had and placed them on the bed. I went and brushed my teath and did my business.

I went back in to my room and closed the blinds, and turned on my bed side light. I remembered seeing dad sleep on the right side of the bed so I moved my duvet to the left. I got under and waited for him.

“Sorry it took so long. I had to lock up and turn off all the lights,” dad said.

“You don’t have to explain dad, I understand,” I said. Dad got under the duvet. We looked at each other very lovingly then kissed goodnight.

Dad turned the light off and we laid down and he spooned me. He put his arm around my waist and my hand found his and we intertwined our fingers.

“Good night baby,” dad said.

“Goodnight dad,” I said.

 

 

I felt kisses all over my face. I blinked and slowly opened my eyes. Dad was lying next to me on his side fully dressed.

“Morning baby,” he said as he leaned down and kissed my lips.

“Morning dad. What time is it?” I asked.

“It’s 8 o’clock. I thought I would wake you so you didn’t think I had left without saying anything,” he said.

“You’re so thoughtful,” I said and smiled at him.

“Yeah. Feel free to go back to sleep after I’ve gone. What do you want to do once I get back home?” he asked.

“Well, definitely blowjobs and handjobs. And maybe you could rim me?” I asked.

“Sure baby. Want me to finger you? Let your arse know what awaits it?” dad suggested.

“Yeah, good idea,” I said.

“Only if you want to. Don’t do anything just because I say so. I want you to be completely sure. It’s okay to say no, I won’t get mad,” dad said and kissed me tenderly.

“I know, but I want to. Do you have any plans for the weekend?” I asked.

“None, do you have anything in mind?” he asked.

“We could eat breakfast then slowly warm up my hole and then have sex,” I suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. Spend the whole weekend in bed. You know, if you want to, you can fuck me too,” he said and smiled.

“I’d like that dad,” I said.

“Good. I have to go baby. See you after lunch,” dad said and kissed me deeply and tenderly.

“Will you be eating lunch at work?” I asked.

“Not if you want me to eat home,” he said.

“I was thinking about making us lunch,” I said.

“I won’t eat then. I’ll call you when I leave the office. See you later baby boy,” dad said and got up. He blew me another kiss then was off.

 

I closed my eyes and felt a bubble of happiness burst in my chest. How could I be so lucky? The man who’d made me question my sexuality seven years ago in Cannes, had just blown me a kiss and we had cuddled and spooned all night. Sure, he was my father and what we were doing was illegal, but as long as no one found out about us I’m fine with it. The fact that my father was crushing on me is great. With mom gone as much as she is, it shouldn’t be too hard keeping it a secret.

 

I opened my eyes and and looked at my phone. I had slept for another 90 minutes. I got up, showered, put on clothes and went to Waitrose to shop for lunch. What I had in mind for lunch wouldn’t take that long, so all I could do in the meantime was to set the table for us and wait for dad’s text.

He texted at 12.15 that he was about to leave. It usually takes 30 minutes for him to get home at this time, so I started preparing the vegetables for the salad.

At 12.45 the front door opened and I heard dad call “Honey, I’m hoome.” I couldn’t help but laugh. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a body press against me.

“What are you laughing at?” dad asked.

“You,” I said.

“And why are you laughing at me?” he asked.

“You would never say that when mom is home,” I pointed out.

“That is true. Mostly because your mom hates those cheesy lines,” he said.

“Luckily for you, your mistress loves anything cheesy,” I said and nudged his hip with mine.

“Good thing, although could you not call yourself that? he asked.

“Sure, I won’t,” I said.

“Thank you. So when is lunch?” he asked.

“Any minute, just have to make the finishing touches. Why don’t you go sit down?” I suggested.

 

I brought in the salad and the rice, then came back and served the meat. We sat and ate in silence. One of the things about dad’s work is that you can’t ask questions on what he’s working on. Everything is confidential, in case someone overhears a conversation and sells it to a compeditor.

“The food tastes amazing baby. I hope I get to be as good ad you one day,” dad said.

“Thanks dad, and don’t worry you will be. After all, you’re learning from the best right,” I said and winked.

“Yeah, I am. Thank god you take after your mom on the cooking front,” dad said and chuckled.

“Yeah, but then you’ve got other talents,” I pointed out.

“Oh, like what?” he asked.

“Well, you’re a great singer, and you have the greatest eye for marketing. You’re a great footie player and tennis player, and an amazing kisser,” I said and winked.

“Thanks baby,” he said.

After we had finished eating, I cleared the table and dad helped me rinse everything and put it in the dishwasher. I cleaned the table and wiped everything over in the kitchen with a cloth.

 

Dad had stood in the door watching me and when I had finished he had held out my hand and pulled me in to his embrace.

“Are you ready baby?” he asked then leaned down and kissed me.

“Yeah, I’m a little nervous though,” I confessed.

“It’s okay, we’ll take it slow, there’s no reason to rush,” he said. He took my hand and led me into my bedroom. He sat down on my bed against my head board. I stradled him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Just breathe baby, okay?” dad said. I nodded and took a deep breath. I took off my t-shirt and dad admired my body.

“You have such a youthfull body,” he said and leaned in and started kissing my collarbones.

“Yeah, I’m a proper twink,” I breathed out.

“You are indeed. You good?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m feeling amazing,” I said. He went on to my slowly forming pecs and started kissing around my nipple, to get me excited for what’s to come.

 

Moments later I felt his tongue on my nipple. He swirled his tounge around and I felt my nipple harden. I couldn’t help but letting out a moan. I noticed my nipples wasn’t the only thing that was hardening, my cock was getting hard as well.

“Looks and sounds like you’ve relaxed and are doing good,” dad noticed.

“Yeah, you’re good to me,” I panted.

“Of course. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. We’re doing this at your pace,” dad said and kissed my pec. I pulled away and got off him and layed down beside him. He proceeded to open my shorts and pull them and my briefs off.

“Would you look at this beauty. What a cock,” dad gushed and wrapped his hand around it. I let out a moan at his touch and when he started stroking my I threw my head back at the amazing sensation.

“Oh daddy, this is good,”  I moaned.

“I’m glad baby. Look at me?” dad asked. I lifted my head and looked at him. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips and mouth around my cock. I moaned and I felt a sensation that I had never felt before. I looked at dad as his head bopped up and down. My hand found his hair and it stroked through it. His mouth left my cock with a pop and he licked his lips.

“You taste amazing baby,” dad praised me.

“Thank you daddy,” I said and smiled.

“Do you want to suck me before I move on to your arse?” dad asked.

“Yeah, sure,” I said all excited. Dad got out of bed and took his trousers and boxers off and when he stood up straight a sight of a cock stood right out from his body. It was long and a bit thick. I stared at it and when dad crawled back in to bed I almost didn’t know what to do.

“Are you intimidated by my cock?” he asked as he stroked my thigh gently.

“No, just in awe. It’s so big and thick,” I commented.

“Just take your time baby. I can stroke it until you’re ready. How do you want me?” dad asked.

“Uhm, lay down and I’ll suck just like you did. Just, don’t try to guide my head, okay?” I asked.

“Of course not baby,” he said and laid down next to me. I sat up and looked at him stroking his cock.

I spread his legs and laid down, resting my head on his upper thigh. I grabbed his cock and started working my hand up and down. I looked up at dad and saw his eyes were closed.

“Is this okay?” I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

“Yeah, it’s good. You can move a bit faster if you like,” he said and let out a moan when I followed his advise. After a while I felt ready so I leaned down and started licking his balls and licking up the shaft to the head. I opened up and put my mouth around him. I could just about fit his head in my mouth. I started sucking up and down and I could hear that he enjoyed it.

I continued to suck while using my hand to massage his balls. Dad was moaning so loud and I could tell he enjoyed it.

“Fuck, this is good baby. You’re amazing at this,” dad panted. I hummed around his cock and continued. It didn’t take much longer until dad started stroking my cheek.

“Baby, with this treatment, it won’t be long until I cum. And you should know that I cum a lot,” dad panted. It took me a split second to decide if I should continue or not. I looked up at dad and at that same moment he looked at me and moaned that he was coming. I felt his head pulsing in my mouth and his cum filled my mouth. I swallowed and more came. He sure did cum a lot. I pulled off and kissed his thigh. I layed next to him as he was catching his breath.

“Oh my god baby. That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had. You’re a natural. Are you sure you’ve never given head before?” dad asked as he turned to look at me.

“No never. You’re my first,” I said, then leaned over and kissed him, my mouth still tasting of him.

 

After dad had caught his breath he carressed my cheek.

“Are you ready to be fingered baby?” he asked.

“Yeah. There’s lube in the top drawer,” I said. I laid back down and saw dad grabbing the lube. I spread my legs to make room for him. He got comfortable then looked up at me.

“Just breathe. It might feel a bit uncomfortable at first but you’ll get used to it,” he said. He put some lube on his fingers and circled my hole. It clenched at the expectation of what was to come. He started to push in gently, and he was right, it did feel weird. I tried to lay back and relax as much as I could. With his other hand he carressed my thigh and peppered it with small kisses to get me to relax. It worked and I felt his finger slide inside me very easily.

“You good baby?” dad asked.

“Yeah. It feels weird and amazing at the same time,” I said.

“It’ll pass baby,” he said. He started to move his finger in and out and I couldn’t help but moan. After a while I felt him pulling his finger out completely. My hole clenched on air, then I felt it stretch a bit, when he pushed two fingers in. That feeling was a whole other sensation and I moaned louder than I had ever done before. The more fingers he put inside me, the louder I moaned. I had four fingers inside me and I couldn’t hold back my orgasm anymore.

“Daddy, I’m gonna cum,” I moaned then shot a very large load of cum all over myself. Dad let me come down from my orgasm before he pulled out his fingers, which only made me moan more and shoot some more cum over myself.

“Baby, you were such a good boy. You took my fingers so well. I’m sure that you’ll be able to take my cock this weekend,” he said then started to lick up all my cum. I had closed my eyes and then I felt his lips on mine. I responded to his kiss then I felt him open his mouth and stick his tongue into my mouth. Mine met with his and they danced and I could taste myself on him. It was arousing and hot, but my cock had had enough fun to last for the rest of the day.

 

After our kissing, I cuddled up to him. He put his arm around me and let his hand run over my arm.

“How was your first sexual experience?” dad asked.

“It was amazing. I couldn’t have asked for a better first experience,” I said and kissed his pec.

“I’m glad. I only want you to feel good and to have the best experiences in life. Maybe that’s too naïve of me,” he said.

“Not at all. Have you had any bad experiences?” I asked. He didn’t respond for a while.

“Yeah. My very first time wasn’t good, and I wish I could change it,” he said and I could hear the regret in his voice.

“Will you tell me some time?” I asked.

“Maybe. For now I am just glad that you are feeling good,” he said.

“Am I the first man you’ve been with?” I asked. I looked up at him and met his look.

“No, you’re not. I used to be very carefree before I met your mom,” he confessed.

“Really? How? I asked.

“I used to go to gay bars when I had just turned 18. I managed to keep my private life separate from my work life until my 21st birthday when I had earned my first million. There was an article in the paper and the guys I had hooked up with read it and wanted me to pay to have sex with them. I quickly stopped and learned how to take care of myself if I wanted to succeed. I then started dating a woman and it worked out okay, until the day I had to meet her family. Turns out I had slept with both her brother and father,” dad said and cleared his throat.

“So you were a slut, when you were my age? I insinuated.

“I was,” he confirmed.

“I then stayed single until one day I had a business meeting in a restaurant, where I met the most amazing chef,” dad said and smiled.

“Mom,” I said.

“Yes. Now Jack, your mom doesn’t know about my past, and I would like it to stay that way,” he said, not firmly but in a way that made me nod and kiss him to let him know that I would never tell her.

“Should we shower?” dad asked.

“Let’s,” I said. We got up and went in to my bathroom and got clean.

The time was already 4.30 pm. We decided that we were to tired to cook so we just ordered pizzas. We cuddled and watched tv for the rest of the night. When it was time for bed, we cuddled and I fell asleep in dad’s arms.

 

 

I felt dad’s lips on mine and I returned his kiss. I opened my eyes and saw that he had made breakfast. I sat up and dad placed the tray on the bed. He sat down next to me.

“How did you sleep baby?” he asked.

“Good. I feel very well rested. What about you dad?” I asked.

“I slept very well. Do you still want to go through with our plan?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’m ready. I feel like this is our only chance to do it before mom comes home,” I said.

“Don’t think about that as a reason baby,” he said.

“I don’t, it’s just it’s my first time so I want it to be done properly, with no rush and a lot of intimacy,” I said and took a bite of a bagel.

“I totally get it. And it will be all of those things. I’ve even bought lots of fruit and snacks to eat while we’re getting you prepped for my cock,” dad said and kissed my temple.

“I’m so excited dad. I’ve been fantasizing about this for so long that I kinda feel like I have high expectations now,” I said.

“Don’t have too high expectations. Not that I’m saying I’m bad in bed but that way you won’t get too disappointed if it isn’t what you imagined it to be,” he said.

“Okay, I’ll try not to,” I said. We sat and ate the rest of the breakfast. Dad brought the tray back out to the kitchen and cleaned up while I took a few deep breaths.

 

I went over to my dresser and found my tightest briefs and changed in to them. I looked in the mirror to admire my arse and bulge when I heard dad walk in.

“Oh baby. You look so hot in them,” I breathed out. I turned to face him then walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and put it on my bulge.

“I’m not even hard yet,” I said.

“I can tell baby. I can’t tell you how happy I am to be your first,” he said.

“I think I have a feeling dad,” I said and reached out to feel his growing bulge. We stood there for a bit, feeling each other up and moaning lightly. I turned us around and walked us to the bed. Dad hit the bed and fell down chuckling. He laid down and I followed. I pulled his boxers off and tossed them on the floor. I grabbed his cock and started jerking it. Not long after I put my mouth on him and started sucking him hard.

“Oh god yes baby. You’re so good, a natural,” he moaned. His praise went straight to my heart and cock. I felt myself getting harder by the minute.

“Oh baby stop before I cum too soon. I want to rim you,” he panted. I got up on all fours and he followed. He pulled my briefs down and I pulled them off. I spread my legs and he spread my arse cheeks. What followed next was something I had never imagined would feel so good. He let his tongue run over my hole then started licking it. My arms gave way and I fell to the bed head first.

“Are you okay baby?” dad asked.

“Aha,” I panted.

“Want me to give you a breather or should I continue?” he asked.

“Please continue daddy. It feels amazing,” I panted. He continue to lick my hole and prod his tongue inside me. The moans I let out were almost pornografic. I then heard dad open the drawer and get the lube. Seconds later I felt his finger circled my hole hole and it opened in anticipation. He pressed the finger inside and started moving it slowly in and out. After our session the other day, my hole was still used to him so it didn’t take long for me to have his four fingers inside me.

After what felt like hours of his fingers inside me I started to get impatient.

“Daddy, I think I’m ready for your cock now,” I moaned.

“Are you sure baby?” dad asked.

“Yes, I can’t wait anymore,” I panted. Dad pulled his finger out and my hole clenched on air again.

“Do you have any condoms baby?” dad asked.

“Yeah, they should also be in the top drawer,” I panted. He opened the drawer and sure there were condoms. He looked at the expiration date.

“We need to buy some new ones for you,” he said. He grabbed one non the less and put it on.

“How do you want me?” he asked.

“Which position is the best?” I asked.

“Probably missionary,” he said. I laid down on my back and dad spread my legs so he could get to my hole.

“If it hurts too much let me know, okay. Don’t be afraid to tell me that you need a break,” dad said and caressed my thighs.

“I promise daddy,” I said. He lubed up his cock and lined up. He started to push gently against my hole. Never in my life had I experience a pain like that. He stopped.

“Does it hurt too much baby?” he asked.

“Let’s just take it really slow and try to push through every now and again,” I sobbed.

“Baby, if it hurts too much we shouldn’t risk it,” dad said worriedly.

“No, it’s fine. It’s my first time. My hole just have to get used to you,” I sobbed.

“Baby,” he said but I cut him off.

“Dad, please. It’s fine, let’s just try to push through from time to time,” I said stubbornly. He sighed and budged.

 

Over the next hour and a half dad tried to push through my ring of muscle until it finally came in. He didn’t move for a good while, while I got used to his size. Once I felt I had gotten used to him I told him to try and move. He moved slowly and it felt amazing. I told him that he could move a little faster but he kept his pace. He leaned down and kissed me. My dream had come true; dad wasn’t fucking me, he was making love to me. My entire body filled with warmth and the words the came out of my mouth, I had no control over.

“Oh daddy, I love this, and I love you,” I moaned happily. Dad frose after he had thrusted into me. I looked at him and he didn’t know how to react or what to say.

“Dad, I’m sorry, they just came out,” I defended. He leaned down and kissed me deeply and tenderly. He then looked at me and smiled.

“I love you too baby boy. You make me so happy,” he said and couldn’t stop smiling. For the next 20 minutes dad was making love to me.

 

“Want me to wash your back for you?” dad asked when we showered.

“Yeah, thanks,” I said. He lathered up my back and started giving me a massage.

“What’s the verdict on your first time?” he asked as he continued my massage.

“It was great. Once you got through then it felt heavenly,” I said.

“I’m glad. So it hasn’t put you off for trying again?” he asked. I turned around and looked at him.

“Not at all. I’m even thinking about buying some dildos to stretch my hole so I’m always ready for you,” I said and smiled. His face lit up.

“Really? That sounds like a great idea,” he said and kissed me.

“Yeah. I just need your help with the sizes so I don’t accidentally buy one that is bigger than yours,” I said.

“Of course. We can do that after dinner. Maybe even buy something else for you as well,” dad said and smirked.

”What do you have in mind dad?” I asked.

“Oh you’ll see baby,” he said and turned me around so he could finish up my back.

That night we ordered Chinese.

 

I grabbed my computer and we sat down in the kitchen. I searched on different sites as to which was the best site. We found a few different sizes of dildos and vibrators that would fit me and help me. Then dad took controle and found see-through boxers, briefs and thongs and g-strings.

“Do you see anything you would like to try?” he asked.

“The hand cuffs and the blindfolds,” I said and blushed.

“Don’t blush baby. Those two things are some of the most normal things to want to try out,” dad said and caressed my hand. I relaxed a bit. We placed the order and went to watch a movie. Dad then told me he had to check up on something before Monday. He apologised but I told him it was fine. I saw the opportunity to open my computer and buy some lace and satin underwear. I might even have thrown in a few skirts, garter belts and stockings. I paid and closed down my computer. I popped my head in to dad’s office to tell him I was going to read in bed.

 

I felt the book glide out of my hands and when I tried to catch it I felt dad’s hand on mine.

“It’s just me taking the book baby,” he whispered and kissed me lightly. I blinked and saw dad stand in his boxers.

“Did I fall asleep?” I asked tiredly then yawned.

“Yeah, and I don’t blame you. Work took a lot longer than I anticipated. It’s 1.30 am,” he said.

“Okay. Help me out of my clothes?” I asked. I let him do all the work then laid down on my side. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close.

“Sleep tight my baby,” he whispered.

“You too daddy,” I murmered.

 

The packages arrived two days later and I was quick to hide the clothes from him. We spent the next couple of days trying out my new toys, when ever dad had the time. The last two days before mom came home was spent cleaning the house to make sure it didn’t smell like sex.

 

We were sat on the patio looking out to the garden when a thought popped in to my head. Mom had called and said that she would be home in an hour.

“Hey dad, have you and mom ever had sex anywhere other than your bed?” I asked.

“A couple of places,” he said sounding very secretive.

“You don’t want to tell me?” I asked.

“No. I don’t want you to think about it constantly and avoid those places,” he said and took a sip of his cold beer.

“Do you think we could have sex anywhere other than my bed?” I asked lightly, hinting I wanted to be adventurous.

“I’m sure we could. Do you have a specific place in mind?” he asked then looked at me with slight hunger in his eyes.

“No, just wondering. And you might want to control your urges, because your hunger is showing,” I said casually. Dad cleared his throat then closed his eyes and took a deep breath then looked at me.

“Much better,” I said.

 

“Honey, are you in the garden?” mom called.

“Yeah. We’re sunbathing and enjoying a cold beverage,” dad called. Mom joind us and hugged us both and her and dad shared a bunch of kisses. I looked away, because I could feel a bit of jealousy gnaw in my stomach.

“Have you had fun?” mom asked as she sat down on the third chair.

“Yeah. We’ve watched some movies and played some tennis,” dad said.

“Good, and have you eaten takeouts?” she asked.

“Mom, it’s been too hot to cook, so yeah we’ve orded in most of the time,” I said.

“Very well then,” she said and took a sip of her glas of wine.

“Did you have a good trip honey?” dad asked.

“Yes, very good. A few new suppliers to the restaurant so that’s great,” she said.

 

 

The next month past and I heard mom and dad have sex a handfull of times. I couldn’t help but to wank when it happened. I know I might be a pervert for doing that, but I blocked out mom’s moans and imagined it to be me he was having sex with.

 

 

One day I was sat in my room writing on a story when I suddenly felt my cock stiffen. I opened the folder on my computer with all the photos and videos dad and I had taken. I found my headset and plugged it in. I pulled my boxers down and grabbed the lube I had hidden in my desk drawer. I put some on my cock and started moving my hand up and down while listening and watching dad and I have sex. When that wasn’t enough I quickly found my box with toys and grabbed one of the medium sized dildos. I laid down on my bed and grabbed my lube and lubed up the dildo and my hole. I pushed it in and let out a moan. I bit my tongue because I didn’t want them to hear me. I started out slowly and I did everything I could to be quiet. But I did not suceed. My phone started vibrating like crazy. I looked at it and saw that it was dad.

“Hi dad,” I panted.

“You are very lucky that your mom has a business meeting in town tonight and isn’t home, because I can hear you in my office,” dad said firmly.

“Sorry daddy. I just got so hard and had to fuck myself,” I panted.

“Oh, so you’re fucking yourself, huh? Want it taped?” he asked and I felt myself getting even more hard.

“Yes please daddy,” I moaned when I accidentally moved on the dildo.

“Okay. Don’t move baby, I’ll be right there,” he said and hung up. Less than a minute later my door opened and he entered.

“Oh baby, you look so good,” he sighed. He opened the camera on his phone and gave me a sign that I could continue. I pulled the dildo out and pushed it back in. I was a moaning mess. I then got up on all fours and dad filmed me from behind. After a few minutes I laid back down on my back and continued to fuck myself until I came all over my body with the loudest moans. I closed my eyes to come down from my high. I felt the bed dip and dad’s lips on mine.

“You’re such a good boy baby,” he said against out lips.

“Thank you daddy,” I said.

“Think you could help me out?” he asked. I opened my eyes and noticed how hard he was.

“Always daddy, you know that,” I said. He knealed in front of my head and unzipped his zip. I pulled his cock out and started sucking it.

“Oh fuck baby, I miss this,” he moaned. I hummed against him to agree.

“I know it’s hard for you to see me with mom, I can see it on your face and your posture,” he panted. I hummed again then pulled off.

“When can we have sex again? I miss you inside me,” I said and pouted.

“I know baby and I miss being inside you. We just have to be patient and hope that we can be together again soon,” dad said. I continued to suck and not long after was my mouth filled with his cum.

“Good boy. Try not to be too loud baby. I would hate to explain to her why I’m suddently hard because of your moaning,” he said.

“I’ll try daddy. But wanking is boring and the smaller dildos don’t give me enough pleasure,” I said and pouted.

“Just promise you’ll try baby,” he said and kissed me.

“I promise daddy,” I said.

Dad went and took a shower in their bathroom and I took a shower in mine.

 

 

“Louis, Jack can you come in to the kitchen for a second,” mom called. I closed my computer and walked in to the kitchen. Seconds later dad came in as well.

“What’s wrong honey?” dad asked.

“Yeah, everything okay mom?” I asked.

“I really hate to say this, but I think we have to cancel Cannes this year,” she said almost tearing up.

“Why?” I asked.

“Do you have business?” dad asked.

“I do, and there is no way of changing it,” she said.

“Can’t dad and I just go then?” I asked, crossing my fingers in my head.

“Are you sure?” mom asked.

“Yeah, the two of us can go. I think it would be good for us, to come down there and relax. I really do need some time off from work,” dad said to pursuade her.

“You’re sure about this?” mom asked.

“Yes, please mom. You know how excited I get to go to Cannes every summer,” I said.

“I know love. If you’re both sure about it then,” she said.

“We are honey, and we promise to enjoy ourselves and eat locally and cook,” dad said, which was the final convincing word.

“Okay, the two of you go. Now, the other sad new is that I have to fly to San Fransisco tomorrow morning at 7 am, so I have to pack and go to bed early,” she said.

“Okay, I hope you have a great trip,” dad said and kissed her.

“Hope it’s a great trip mom,” I said and hugged her.

I went back in to my room and made a little happy dance. I registered the door opened and I stopped immidiately.

“It’s me bud,” dad said. I relaxed.

“Sorry dad, I’m just so excited,” I whispered.

“Me too bud, but you have to keep your cool, okay?” dad asked.

“Okay, but a few days home alone, then three weeks alone in Cannes? It’s a dream come true,” I whispered.

“It is, just remember that we have neighbours in Cannes,” he said and insinuated that I needed to be quiet when we got there.

“I will. So no fun in the garden?” I asked.

“No fun in the garden,” he said.

“Okay, fine. I can live with that,” I said.

The last few days we spent in England was spent in bed making up for the last 6 weeks.

 

Dad had booked us a private jet to Cannes. He had made sure that there was no airhostesses, just the pilots, and he had made them sign an NDA to keep them from telling anyone, what they might hear or see on the plane.

“It’s a lot of firsts I’m gonna have on this trip,” I said when I sat down on one of the seats.

“It is. Your first time on a private jet and maybe even joining the Mile High Club,” dad said and found a bottle of champagne.

“The Mile High Club?” I asked. He came over to me.

“Having sex while flying,” he whispered in my ear.

“Do we have time for that?” I asked.

“I can tell the pilot to fly a longer route,” he said and winked.

“Oh yes, please,” I pleaded. Dad walked to the cockpit and came back with a smile.

“All taken care off,” he said. He popped the champagne and poured us two classes.

“To three weeks in Cannes, just the two of us,” dad said and we cheersed to it.

 

As we had had taken off, dad sat next to me. I looked at ham and we laced our fingers. He leaned in and we kissed for a good while.

“I’m so happy dad,” I said.

“Me too son,” he said. He then got up from his seat and kneeled before me. He reached out and started opening my shorts.

“Here?” I asked, worried what the pilots might think.

“Yeah. We can move to the chaise lounge instead if you want?” he asked. I nodded. We moved and dad pulled everything down and immidiatly started sucking me. I couldn’t help but moan a little, but tried to hold back. As soon as I heard the co-pilot walk in I shut up.

“Sorry to interrupt sir, but there is some turbulence coming up. Also, might I suggest the bed instead. It’s much more comfortable,” he said then walked back. Dad got up and we sat down in our seats.

“Maybe we should go to the bed when turbulence is over,” dad said. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

 

The turbulence lasted for about 7 minutes. After we had surpassed it we went to the bed. Dad laid down and I started sucking him. While i did that, he startet prepping my arse. He found a condom and a sachet of lube and lubed us up. I sat down on him and couldn’t hold back a moan.

“Feel free to moan all you want baby,” dad said. And so I did. I increased my speed a little and we were both moaning wildly. Then there was noice from the speakers.

“Mr. Tomlinson this is the pilot speaking. We will arrive in Nice in 45 minutes. May I remind you that you need to be in your seats no later than 15 minutes before we land. Thank you,” he said.

“Great. It won’t take me long to cum though,” dad said. I increased the speed once more and sure enough 10 minutes later we were both moaning through our orgasms. We had a quick wash before we sat back down in our seats.

“Cheers to you joining the Mile High Club,” dad said.

“Cheers,” I said and we clinked.

We landed in Nice and the pilot and the co-pilot came and shook our hands.

“We hope it was a pleasant flight,” the pilot said.

“It was, thank you. And you remember the agreement you signed,” dad said.

“Of course sir. It’s none of our business anyway,” the pilot replied.

“Good. Will you be flying home?” dad asked.

“No sir. We’re at your disposal for the rest of your stay. Should you want to take a trip anywhere, just call and we’ll figure it out,” the pilot said and handed dad a business card.

“Great. See you around then,” dad said, then we walked out to our waiting car.

 

 

“It’s so good to be back in Cannes,” I said when I stood on the balcony looking out.

“It is, and it’s just the two of us,” dad said and handed me another glass of champagne.

“If you keep topping my champagne up it won’t be long until I get drunk,” I said.

“Have you ever been drunk?” he asked.

“Once. When I was with Michael and Joe,” I said.

“How did you find it?” he asked.

“Not particularly good. Remember when I got home and I felt so ill?” I asked.

“Yeah. You were in bed for two days,” dad recalled.

“Yeah, so I don’t really feel like getting drunk again,” I said.

“Dooly noted,” dad said.

We spent the next two days just relaxing by the pool.

 

 

I was stood in the kitchen cutting vegetables for a salad when I felt dad’s naked body against mine.

“How long until you’re finished with the salad?” he asked.

“Not long,” I said. He started rubbing his cock against my arse making him harder and harder.

“I would say you could just fuck me here, but not while I’m holding a knife,” I said.

“Probably a very bad idea,” he agreed. I saw him leave and I finished making the salad.

When I was putting the cutting board in the dishwasher I felt a finger going in my arse. I let out a moan and leaned against him.

“I can fuck you now,” he said.

“Oh please daddy,” I moaned. I went and leaned over the island and spread my legs. Dad pushed inside me and thrusted harder and harder. At that point I didn’t care what our neightbours would think. I couldn’t keep my moans down. Every thing I had ever imagined had come true; I was having sex with my dad in our house in Cannes and we were both happy.

The next two weeks went with a lot of sex, lounging by the pool and a few days in Paris.

 

 

“Baby, I’ve been thinking,” dad said while running his hand through my hair.

“Doesn’t sound promising,” I said then sat up so I could look at him.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve been a little distant the last two days,” he said.

“Yeah. I’ve noticed. Don’t beat around the bush dad, just tell me,” I said.

“I’m thinking of leaving your mom,” he said then looked down at his hands.

“You are? Why?” I asked.

“Because I’ve fallen in love with you,” he said and looked at me.

“You’re in love with me?” I asked and felt a spec of hope.

“Yeah. I’ve never been happier than I am with you. And the thought of being with your mother just seems like a duty and not love,” he said.

“I don’t know what to say dad,” I said.

“You don’t have to say anything right now. Just know that I you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and the sex we have is the best sex I’ve ever had, and remember that says a lot,” he said. I got up and put my shorts on.

“I need to go for a walk. I’ll be back in time to make dinner,” I said. I grabbed my phone and my keys and left.

 

I went down to my favourite place, a secluded spot with a view over the ocean. I sat down on the bench and put my legs up under me and looked out. _So dad wants to leave mom for me. He’s in love with me and wants to spend his life with me. But how will that work? Everyone knows I’m his son, so we wouldn’t be able to go public?_ A voice inside me peeked through. _Who cares what everyone thinks? What matters is that he is finally in love with you and wants to be with you._ I heard the gravel crunch. I looked up and saw a young man my age.

“Jack?” a very familiar french voice sounded.

“Antoine?” I asked.

“It’s been a long time. How are you?” he asked.

“I’m good. You?” I asked.

“I’m good. May I sit?” he asked.

“Sure,” I said and put my legs down.

“Are you okay? I seem to remember you only coming here when you wanted to escape from your parents,” he said and smiled.

“Yeah. It’s just my dad told me, he’s thinking of leaving my mom,” I said.

“Sorry to hear that. Can I ask you something?” he asked.

“Sure,” I said and smiled.

“Do you remember that kiss we had?” he asked.

“Yeah, I really liked it,” I said.

“Me too. As you could tell, my parents wasn’t happy about it and I’ve fought them about it ever since,” he said.

“You’re gay?” I asked.

“Yeah. When Olivia turned 18 they turned the house over to her and let the two of us live here alone. They didn’t want to have anything to with us now that she was of age,” he said.

“Wauw. I would say I’m sorry to hear that, but it sounds like you’re not,” I said.

“Not really. I can finally be myself. You said that you liked it too?” he asked.

“Yeah, that and some other things made me realize that I’m gay too,” I said.

“I don’t know if you know, but I noticed back then that you looked at your dad a lot,” he said. I felt my face turn tomato red.

“Did you have a crush on your dad?” he asked. I didn’t know how to respond to that. I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up.

“Hi dad,” I said then cleared my throat.

“Hey bud. I went into town, so if you want to go back to the house you can,” he said.

“No it’s fine dad,” I said.

“Want me to bring you back something?” he asked.

“Sure. Could you bring back those sweets I love?” I asked.

“Sure. Anything else?” he asked.

“No, that’s about it,” I said.

“Okay. See you later bud. I love you,” he said, and I could hear the deeper meaning behind his words.

“Yeah, see you later dad. I love you too,” I said and tried to convey the deeper meaning. I heard him sigh of relief. He had heard the deeper meaning as well. I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I saw Antoine look at me. I sighed.

“Can we go back to our house to talk?” I asked.

“Sure,” he said. We went back to the house and I told him everything.

“Wauw, okay,” he said and moved away from me.

“I know it’s fucked up,” I said and hid my face.

“Doesn’t your dad have immunity from being prosecuted?” he asked.

“I don’t know, but isn’t it just him then?” I asked.

“As far as I know it’s your entire family that’s covered by it,” he said and smiled.

“So you’re saying that neither of us can be charged?” I asked.

“Yeah, but talk to your dad,” he said. As if on queue, the front door opened and dad walked in.

“Oh hi. I didn’t know you had brought a friend over,” dad said.

“Dad, do you remember Antoine?” I asked. Realization hit.

“Of course, hi Antoine. It’s been a long time,” he said and said hello to him.

“It has indeed Mr. Tomlinson,” Antoine said.

“Please, call me Louis,” dad said.

“Of course. I should probably go home before Olivia gets too worried. Jack, talk to him okay,” he said.

“I will, and thank you Antoine. If there is ever anything you want to talk about, I’m here,” I said and put my number in his phone.

“Thank you. See you guys later,” he said and left. Dad went out to the kitchen to unpack and I followed.

“What is it you need to talk to me about?” he asked.

“Do we have immunity so we can’t be prosecuted?” I asked straight up. Dad turned around and looked at me.

“Did you tell him?” he asked.

“He more or less already knew, from back then,” I said.

“Are we?” I asked again.

“Yeah, we are. Why do you ask?” he asked.

“I was just thinking that everyone knows I’m your son, so we wouldn’t be able to go public, whitout us being prosecuted and going to jail,” I said. Dad came round and pulled me in.

“We won’t go to jail. We’ll get fined at most but no jail,” he said and leaned down and kissed me.

“I really love you dad and I want to be with you more than anything,” I said.

“And I want to be with you baby. Other than your favourite sweets I bought you something,” he said and pulled away to give me a bag from Cartier.

“You should have seen the clerk’s face when I told her that it was for a man and not a woman,” he said as I opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace.

“Dad it’s beautiful,” I said and teared up.

“I’m glad you love it baby,” he said and put it on me. I went and looked in the full length mirror in the entrance hall. It suited me.

“What will you tell mom?” I asked when I returned to the kitchen.

“I haven’t really thought about it. I think that maybe I’ll tell her that I’ve fallen in love with someone else, and that I have been seeing them while she’s away,” he said.

“You know she will come and ask me if I’ve seen who it is, right?” I asked.

“Oh yeah. I didn’t think about that,” he said.

“How about you don’t tell her that you’ve seen them while she’s gone, just tell her that you’ve seen someone,” I suggested.

“Great idea,” he said. That evening we just kissed and cuddled.

 

 

I had just put my book down so I could soak up some of the sun before we had to go back home in a couple of days. I closed my eyes and let the sun kiss my skin. Not long after I felt a hand remove the sock I had put on my dick then stroked me.

“Horny?” I asked.

“Very. You’re torturing me by lying there all naked,” he said then kissed me. I hummed.

“Well, I have an idea then,” I said and squinted at him.

“Do tell baby,” he said.

“Well, we’ve had sex basically everywhere in the house but one place,” I said.

“You want to have sex in the pool?” he asked.

“Yeah. I know it will be difficult to wear a condom, but we got tested and neither of us have any deseases,” I said.

“Alright then. Lead the way then,” he said.

“Not until you’re proper hard. I don’t feel like sucking you while underwater,” I said.

“Fair point,” he said and laid down. I sucked him hard and we went in to the pool. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he guided his cock inside me. It felt wonderfull. After our talk yesterday I really gave no fucks if our neighbours heard us have sex.

 

We were so caught up in our own little world of kisssing and moaning that we hadn’t heard mom had called until it was too late.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” she yelled. We pulled apart and dad quickly went out of the water to get to her.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” she asked then stepped away from dad when he tried to come close to her.

“I didn’t want you to find out about this,” he said.

“Find out about you fucking our son?” she bid.

“How long has this been happening?” she asked.

“Honey, don’t,” was all he got to say before she cut him off.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL ME TO NOT WANT TO KNOW. YOU’RE FUCKING OUR SON! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?” she yelled. Dad sighed.

“9 weeks,” he said and sounded defeated. I came up from the water and grabbed my towel. I went up to my room and put my feet up under me and awaited my fate.

 

I heard footsteps and looked up. Mom came and sat down on my bed, not looking at me.

“I’m really sorry mom,” I said and choked up.

“It’s not your fault love. He told me that he had come on to you and forced you and that you couldn’t say no,” she said. I heard dad walk in. He stood in the door.

“I’m sorry for everything Jack,” he said. He sounded heart broken. I felt so destroyed inside.

“Your mom and I talked, and she will fly home tomorrow morning and pack her belongings and move out,” dad said.

“I’m sorry baby boy, but I cannot forgive him,” she said. She kissed the top of my head then walked past dad and walked to one of the spare rooms. I looked at my knees and started sobbing. I felt dad sit down and put his arm around me.

“I couldn’t tell her the truth bud. It’s better this way,” he whispered next to my ear.

“So you’re the villan?” I sobbed.

“Yes. It’s for the best,” he whispered again. But something inside me disagreed. I got up and dried my eyes. I went and knocked on mom’s door.

“Mom, I have to tell you something,” I said as I opened the door.

“What is it love?” she asked.

“Dad didn’t come on to me. I came on to him,” I said.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“Dad never forced me. He just wanted to protect me, but I can’t live a lie,” I said and sat down at the foot of her bed.

“But why did you come on to him?” she asked.

“Because I’m in love with him mom. I know I’m sick and twisted, but that’s the truth. Dad only went along with it to please me, because he was afraid that I would blackmail him if he didn’t,” I said, twisting the truth a bit.

“I really don’t know what to say. I don’t even know what’s worse,” she said.

“Don’t say anything mom. I just wanted you to know the truth,” I said and got up and left.

That night, everything was silent. I slept in my room, dad in the masterbedroom and mom in the other room.

The following morning I heard mom leave, but I didn’t say goodbye to her. I just stayed in my bed. Minutes later dad walked in.

“So, your mom just left,” he said.

“Yeah, I heard,” I said.

“What did you tell her?” he asked.

“That I’m in love with you and that I came on to you. I never said anything about you returning my feelings,” I said.

“Thank you for that,” he said.

“No problem,” I said. There was silence for a long time.

“So what now?” I asked after the silence was killing me.

“I think we should lay low for a bit, then once the divorce is finalized we can maybe tell her the truth,” dad said.

“Do you think that is a good idea?” I asked.

“She’ll find out sooner or later,” he said.

“That’s true,” I said. Dad sat down and laced our fingers together.

“I’m still madly in love with you. That hasn’t changed,” he said and smiled.

“And I’m still madly in love with you too,” I said and returned his smile.

 

 

 

Epilogue

Everyone was shocked when the news broke that mom and dad had split up. The media speculated in the reason, but neither mom nor dad wanted to tell what it was. It took three months to finalize the divorce. There was no bad blood between them as such. They could keep a friendly tone when they spoke and dad got to keep everything.

A month after the divorce was settled, dad and I sat mom down and told her the truth. She had slapped us both and gotten really mad. After a week she then came and apologized and told us that she hoped we would be happy, even knowing that we could never marry.

When the news broke that dad and I was in a relationship no one supported us. We got sent hate mail and because of our immunity we were both fined £10m. Before dad could loose his company, he decided to sell his share. We then sold the house in the UK and moved to Cannes permanently. My plans of going to Uni was changed, and I took online courses, since no university wanted me to walk around their campus.

 

 

Antoine, Olivia and I had gone to Antibes to do some shopping. After dad and I moved to Cannes the only friends we had were Antoine and Olivia. They didn’t judge us, just celebrated our love.

While we were walking down the shopping street, my phone started ringing.

“Hey dad,” I said when I picked up.

“Hey baby. Are you having fun?” he asked.

“Yeah. We bought loads of clothes,” I said then took a sip of my refresher.

“Sounds good. Will you be home in time for dinner?” he asked. I turned to the others and we discussed if we could be home in time.

“Yeah, I’ll be home. How are you dad?” I asked.

“I’m good. This new job is good for me,” he said.

“I’m glad you got it dad. You have been so much happier since,” I said.

“Yeah, sorry I was moping when we moved here. It was a bit hard for me,” he said.

“I know dad, and I totally understand. You went from being the CEO and one of the most powerfull men in the UK to working in a supermarket,” I said.

“Yeah, but we can continue this talk tonight. I just wanted to hear if you were having fun,” he said.

“Sure dad. I’ll see you when I get home. Love you babes,” I said.

“Love you too my baby,” he said and hung up.

“You two are so cute, and great together,” Olivia cooed.

“Yeah. I really hope to find love like yours,” Antoine chimed in.

“Thanks guys,” I said and smiled.

 

 

I opend the door to the villa and saw a trail of rose petals on the floor leading towards the patio. When I walked outside, dad was stood in a blazer and jeans holding a huge bouquet of roses.

“What’s this?” I asked as I walked over to him, kissed him and took the bouquet.

“I just wanted to treat my baby,” he said.

“That’s nice of you,” I said.

“Yeah. Want me to put the flowers in some water?” he asked.

“Yes please,” I said. Dad took the bouquet and put them in a vase with water. He came and pulled the chair out for me then went and got our first meal.

“3 course dinner?” I asked.

“Yes. Like I said, I wanted to treat you and prove to you that I was finally able to make it,” he said.

“I’ve never doubted that you wouldn’t be able to dad,” I said.

“Thank you baby,” he said. We took our time to eat the three courses.

 

“Care to join me in the corner for snacks?” dad asked after we had sat and watched the view.

“Sure,” I said. We moved down to the bottom of the garden, in our cosy corner. Dad had brought a bottle of champagne, some glasses and a large bowl of strawberries. We sat down and dad grabbed my hand.

“Baby, I can not express to you how happy I am that you came to me that day and told me you had fantasized about us. For each passing day, I love you more and more. I have told you so many times that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I stand by it. I feel alive when we’re together and seeing you thrive here in Cannes makes me realize that we made the right decision. We’ve talked about you adopting a baby, and I want you to know that I’m so ready. My boy, my sweet, sweet baby, will you marry me?” dad asked then kneeled in front of me and presented me with the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen. I started tearing up and nodded like a mad man. He put the ring on my finger and we shared our deepest kiss yet. Dad popped the bottle and we cheersed to a lifetime together.

 

We managed to find a way to get married, and I ended up adopting a set of twins, a boy and a girl. To them I was mommy and dad was daddy. We never told them the truth about our relationship and had just told them, that their grandparents had died, years before they were born.


End file.
